Pemberian mereka
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Para personifikasi negara datang mengunjungi Indoesia sambil membawa sesuatu ditangannya. Kira-kira apa saja ya yang mereka bawa? Humor gagal, oc maleIndonesia dan hint shonen-ai bertebaran serta amat sangat ooc


Hetalia hanya punya Hidekaz-sensei seorang, saya cuma pinjem beberapa charanya saja hehe...

Oh iya saya gak tau ini bisa dibilang drabble atau bukan yang jelas ini sangat aneh, alur terlalu cepat dan terlalu banyak percakapan, tapi... silahkan membaca...

**Pemberian mereka**

**Rakshapurwa**

**Rate T**

**OC polos**_(mungkin)_** maleIndonesia dan beberapa karakter Hetalia lainnya**

**Humor gagal, OOC, dan ada sedikit hint shonen-ai serta incest**

**Don't like don't read**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

"**bicara"**

'**inner'**

**Anime (Jepang-Indonesia)**

Tidak biasanya pagi-pagi begini Jepang sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Indonesia sambil membawa sesuatu ditangannya.

"Pagi Indonesia-_kun _ini anime terbaru yang kau pesan kemarin.." ucap Jepang sambil tersenyum ramah kearah pemuda berambut ikal dihadapannya.

"eh...memangnya aku pesan anime darimu lagi?" Indonesia hanya bisa menatap bingung kaset anime ditangannya. Rasa-rasanya dia tidak pernah meminta anime semacam ini, habis dari _cover_-nya saja sudah dapat diketahui ini adalah anime romance bukan tipe Indonesia sekali, ia lebih suka anime ber-_genre _action. Padahal seharusnya Jepang tau sekali akan hal itu. Aneh...

"oh begitukah... ya sudah bagaimana kalau itu untukmu saja Indonesia-_kun_ anggap saja hadiah dariku. Ah aku harus pergi sudah ya.. _bye_ Indonesia-_kun_" Jepang meninggalkan Indonesia begitu saja dengan sebuah senyuman mencurigakan, sepertinya dia merencanakan sesuatu. Namun sayang hal tersebut luput dari penglihatan Indonesia.

"te..terima kasih Jepang, _bye._"

Setelah dirasa Jepang sudah tidak kelihatan lagi batang hidungnya, Indonesia menutup pintu rumah dan kembali menatap kaset tersebut. Meskipun sedikit aneh tetapi Indonesia sepertinya tampak tidak curiga sedikit pun, terbukti ia malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah hendak melihat anime seperti apakah yang baru saja diberikan Jepang.

Dimasukannya CD kaset tersebut kedalam CD player tua miliknya dan kemudian duduk disofa dengan nyaman. Anime tersebut mulai, pembukaannya sih normal-normal saja tapi kok tiba-tiba muncul sesuatu ya err...aneh mungkin...

BRUSSS...CROOOT...

Indonesia mimisan...

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Indonesia sendiri tidak tau mengapa ia bisa mimisan seperti itu. Dengan panik Indonesia segera mengambil remote CD playernya dan mematikan anime tersebut. Setelah menyeka bersih hidungnya Indonesia memandang layar televisi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Je...Jepang...apa dia salah kasih anime ya..?..kok isinya vi..video NC-an Amerika dengan Inggris sih..."

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Indonesia kebali mengingat adegan 'panas' difilm tadi, wajahnya merona dan hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan darah lagi.

Ada apa sebenarnya ini...

Jangan-jangan...

Gawat...

Indonesia sweatdrop

"sepertinya Jepang ingin membuatku menjadi seorang fudanshi."

Hanya itu yang bisa dipikirkan Indonesia saat ini, yang jelas alasan Jepang memberi Indonesia 'anime' tersebut masih sebuah misteri.

.

**Coklat (Malaysia-Indonesia)**

Tidak biasanya pagi-pagi begini Malaysia sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Indonesia sambil membawa sesuatu ditangannya.

"sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Indonesia, jutek. Malaysia mendengus sebal dengan sikap Indonesia yang seakan-akan ingin mengusirnya.

"aku bukan ingin menemuimu kok, kebetulan aku sedang jalan-jalan didekat sini jadi sekalian saja aku mampir...tidak boleh?"

Indonesia sweatdrop.

"boleh saja sih... ayo masuk."

Indonesia mempersilahkan Malaysia masuk kedalam rumahnya dan membiarkan Malaysia menginvasi sofa miliknya. Ditatapnya Malaysia yang sekarang sedang tiduran disofa dengan pandangan menyelidik.

'apanya yang kebetulan...bilang saja kalau ingin bertemu denganku. Dasar padahal sudah kuperingatkan berkali-kali jangan terlalu dekat dengan Inggris' pikir Indonesia dalam hati, ia merasa sedikit kasihan kepada Malaysia yang telah tertular virus _tsundere_ inggris.

"oi...ini kubawakan sesuatu" Malaysia memberikan sebuah kotak kepada Indonesia yang diterima dengan senang hati.

"apa isinya?"

"buka saja sendiri...jangan banyak tanya!"

Indonesia yang awalnya nyengir-nyengir sekarang jadi cemberut kesal. Dengan pelahan ia membuka kotak pemberian dari Malaysia dan melihat isinya.

"coklat...tidak biasanya kau memberiku ini."

Indonesia , mengambil salah satu coklat dikotak itu dan memakannya, meresapi rasa manis yang dikeluarkan makanan mungil tersebut. Satu buah... dua buah... tiga buah dan seterusnya. Butir demi butir coklat masuk kedalam mulut Indonesia. Rasanya benar-benar bikin ketagihan, tapi kok lama-lama ada yang aneh ya...

Sementara Indonesia sedang menikmati coklat manis tersebut, Malaysia tetap berada diatas sofa, sama sekali tidak merubah posisi tidurannya. Ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan Indonesia, Malaysia sendiri sedang asik ber-_chatting_ ria dengan Inggris sahabatnya. Lagipula Indonesia sedang anteng-anteng saja jadi dia tidak ambil pusing.

"Ma...Malay..." panggil Indonesia tiba-tiba.

"hmmm..." Malaysia tidak menoleh, ia masih asik dengan benda kotak ditangannya. Sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa indonesia berdiri dan berjalan perlahan kearahnya. Barulah ia sadar akan keberadaan Indonesia ketika dengan tiba-tiba Indonesia mendudukan dirinya diatas perut Malaysia, membuat yang bersangkuan kaget dan merasa kesal.

"Indon...apaan sih berat tau ming...gir" Malaysia tercekat suaranya seakan-akan menghilang seketika, bagaimana tidak demikian kalau sekarang dihadapannya ada seorang pemuda manis berambut ikal yang tengah menduduki perutnya dan juga jangan lupakan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan pemuda tersebut. Wajahnya merona, matanya mentap sayu Malaysia dan tubuhnya agak berkeringat.

Satu kata **seksi**. Demi hujan disore hari, Malaysia tidak menyangka Indonesia bisa kelihatan seseksi ini.

"Malay...panas...".

"I...Indon kau kenapa? Salah makan ya...".

Eh...

Wajah Malaysia yang semula merona kini berubah menjadi pucat ketika ia menatap kotak coklat pemberiannya.

'jangan bilang kalau...'

Malaysia langsung mendudukan tubuhnya dan menghadapkan wajahnya tepat didepan wajah Indonesia, membuatnya dapat mencium bau alkohol dari mulut Indonesia.

'sial...pantas saja Perancis memaksaku memberikan coklat ini kepada Indon. Kenapa aku bisa tidak sadar, aku harus segera pergi bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu pada Indon...' pikir Malaysia sedikit panik.

"I...Indon sebaiknya aku...aku a...ambilkan obat untukmu ya sepertinya mmm... itu...kau kelihatan sakit" Malaysia hendak berdiri namun ternyata usahanya gagal. Indonesia dengan mudah dapat menghentikan aksinya.

"Indonesia tidak mau obat... Indonesia hanya mau Malay..." ucap Indonesia manja dengan wajah merona dan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

JEGGEEEEEER

Hancur sudah tembok pertahanan Malaysia, dengan segera ia menggendong Indonesia dan membawanya kekamar terdekat lalu sisanya silahkan para pembaca mengimajinasikan sendiri apa yang dilakukan oleh Malaysia kepada Indonesia, yang jelas ketika Indonesia tersadar ia segara menendang Malaysia keluar dan mogok bicara denganya selama sebulan

Poor Malaysia...

.

**Kaset game (Amerika-Indonesia)**

Tidak biasanya pagi-pagi begini Amerika sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Indonesia sambil membawa sesuatu ditangannya.

"yo Indonesia... aku datang berkunjung" ucap Amerika kelewat semangat sambil tertawa seperti biasa.

Indonesia yang pagi itu baru saja bangun tidur, menatap jam dinding di ruang tamu kemudian menatap Amerika dalam diam membuat Amerika menghentikan tawanya dan sedikit salah tingkah.

"itu...boleh aku masuk? Diluar dingin sekali."

Indonesia masih sangat ingin melanjutkan tidurnya toh ini hari libur, tapi hal itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Indonesia bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mengusir tamunya begitu saja. Lagipula Amerika jauh-jauh datang ke rumah Indonesia pasti punya alasankan...

"silahkan."

Amerika tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah Indonesia. Setelah dirasa sofa yang didudukinya sudah cukup nyaman, ia lalu memandang Indonesia dari atas sampai bawah, mengerucutkan alisnya, dan kemudian ia sedikit merona...

'Indonesia yang baru bangun manis juga.'

Eh...

"ehem... ka..kau baru bangun ya Indonesia?"

"iya bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

'tentu saja aku tau, penampilanmu berantakan Indonesia.'

Amerika tidak menjawab ia hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Indonesia sendiri merasa aneh dengan sikap Amerika, tidak seperti biasanya pemuda _hyper_ didepannya ini terlihat lebih diam dan kalem (mungkin).

"hmm... ah aku bawakan kau sesuatu..TADA...ini kaset game terbaru ayo kita mainkan bersama"

Amerika memperlihatkan sebuah game tepat didepan wajah Indonesia, tampak kedua mata Amerika berbinar-binar. Dilain pihak, Indonesia merasa sedikit ragu apakah ia harus menerima kaset game itu atau tidak, maklum Indonesia masih sedikit trauma dengan yang namanya kaset. Ngomong-ngomong soal kaset Indonesia jadi ingat kembali dengan film yang belum lama ini ia tonton mengenai ya kalian taukan dan berhubung salah satu pemeran utama film tersebut ada dihadapannya mau tidak mau wajah Indonesia merona.

"te..terima kasih" jawab Indonesia sambil menghindari kontak mata dengan Amerika.

Amerika tersenyum senang dan langsung menarik Indonesia keruang tengah, ia tidak sabar ingin memainkan game tersebut sedangkan Indonesia sendiri hanya bisa pasrah diseret-seret oleh lelaki berkekuatan 'super' itu.

"Amerika kau main saja gamenya duluan aku mau menyiapkan makanan kecil dulu."

"okay."

Indonesia berjalan perlahan kedapur menyediakan makanan seadanya, habis Amerika datang tidak diundang jadi jangan salahkan Indonesia jika hanya bisa menyediakan makanan seperti itu. Dirasa cukup Indonesia kembali menuju ruang tengah dan mendapati Amerika tengah memainkan game dengan serius.

"silahkan maaf hanya ini yang bisa kuhidangkan."

Amerika menoleh sebentar kearah makanan diatas meja dan kembali fokus terhadap gamenya, ia akan lupa dengan segalanya dan tentu saja Indonesia tau akan hal itu. Jadi Indonesia hanya bisa duduk disebelah Amerika dan menonton permainannya saja.

Tik...tok...tik...tok...

Makin lama Indonesia semakin bosan, ia telah menguap berkali-kali, matanya sudah sangat berat, ia mulai mengantuk lagi. Tak terasa kesadaran Indonesia sedikit demi sedikit mulai hilang, dan kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari arahnya.

Indonesia tertidur pulas.

PLUK...

Amerika yang semula fokus dengan gamenya, tiba-tiba merasa ada sesuatu yang berat menimpa pundaknya. Mem-_pause_ gamenya, Amerika menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pemuda tengah tertidur disampingnya dengan pundak Amerika sebagai tempat bersandar kepala pemuda tersebut.

Amerika berkedip berkali-kali dan dengan gerakan yang sangat perlahan ia melirik wajah Indonesia yang ia dapati sangat _moe_ sekali saat tertidur.

"ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Malaysia."

Karena tidak tega, Amerika tidak membangunkan Indonesia ia malah memindahkan kepala Indonesia kepangkuannya dan kembali berkutat dengan gamenya, seolah-olah dipangkuannya tidak ada Indonesia yang sedang tertidur pulas. Amerika menatap sebentar keluar jendela, menatap hujan yang mulai turun membasahi bumi. Kemudian ia berdoa semoga Inggris tidak tau akan hal ini, bisa-bisa ia tidak dapat jatah untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

.

**Pasta ( Italia-Indonesia )**

Tidak biasanya pagi-pagi begini Italia sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Indonesia sambil membawa sesuatu ditangannya.

"pagi ve..."

Aneh Italia datang kerumah Indonesia sendirian, biasanya pasti Jerman menemaninya. Ada apa ya kira-kira...

"pagi Italia, ayo masuk."

Indonesia bersikap ramah, mempersilahkan Italia masuk kedalam rumahnya. Namun diam-diam Indonesia dapat mencium sesuatu yang harum dari arah barang bawaan Italia. Karena penasaran Indonesia pun akhirnya bertanya.

"ngomong-ngomong apa yang kamu bawa itu, Italia."

Italia berkedip polos.

"oh ini, tentu saja pastaaa... ini hadiah untuk mu ve..."

Pasta..

Dari Italia yang jauh disana...

Wow luar biasa...

"oh terima kasih Italia.. ah biar aku pindahkan pasta itu kepiring dulu supaya kita bisa memakannya bersama."

Pasta itu pun berpindah tangan. Indonesia bersenandung kecil, ini memang bukan pertama kali Indonesia memakan pasta hanya saja memakan pasta yang langsung dibuat oleh Italia rasanya jarang sekali bisa terjadi, sehingga ia merasa senang.

"silahkan."

Indonesia meletakan sepiring pasta diatas meja serta dua pasang sumpit yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memakan mie ayam. Berhubung garpu yang dimiliki Indonesia hampir semuanya patah (yang tidak diketahui mengapa) mau tidak mau mereka menggunakannya. Anggap saja itu mie ayam, sama saja kan...

Italia sendiri tidak banyak berkomentar, ia sudah sering mendengar segala jenis perilaku aneh yang terkadang dilakukan Indonesia, salahkan saja Malaysia yang selalu bercerita tentang Indonesia setiap kali mereka bertemu.

"ini enak sekali Italia, kau pandai memasak."

"ve..." Italia tersenyum puas.

Rasa pasta tersebut benar-benar enak, Indonesia sampai ketagihan. Ia terus saja memasukan pasta kedalam mulutnya.

Italia menatap Indonesia, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari dalam saku bajunya.

"bolehkah?" ucap Italia tiba-tiba.

"huh?" Indonesia bingung tidak mengerti.

Italia tertawa kecil melihat wajah bingung Indonesia. Digerakannya sapu tangan tersebut kearah sudut bibir Indonesia, mengelap noda saus pasta yang menempel disana.

Bluuush...

'eh'

"ada saus diwajahmu ve..." ucap Italia yang seakan mengerti arti dari tatapan Indonesia.

"o..oh terima kasih."

"sama-sama."

Setelah tersenyum sebentar kearah Indonesia, Italia kembali menyantap pasta sedangkan Indonesia masih diam sambil meraba pelan sudut bibirnya sambil menatap Italia lekat-lekat.

"Italia kau baik sekali ."

Ucapan tiba-tiba Indonesia membuat Italia menolehkan kepalanya lalu dengan polosnya ia berkata.

"tentu saja kau dan aku kan teman baik ve..."

Indonesia merona kemudia ia tersenyum, Italia ini benar-benar...

'Teman baik ya...teman baik itu lebih dari sekedar teman kan...'

"teman baik."

Mereka berdua kembali memakan pasta tersebut, diselingi dengan obrolan ringan serta canda tawa, membuat rasa pasta yang sudah enak betambah enak, benar-benar pagi yang indah. Tapi ngomong-ngomong alasan Italia datang kerumah Indonesia masih menjadi sebuah misteri...

.

**Scone ( Inggris-Indonesia )**

Tidak biasanya pagi-pagi begini Inggris sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Indonesia sambil membawa sesuatu ditangannya.

Indonesia menatap horor Inggris.

Sebenarnya bukan Inggris sih tapi lebih tepatnya barang yang dibawanya. Takut-takut ia membawa sesuatu yang mematikan didalamnya.

"pagi Inggris" Indonesia tersenyum manis tetapi didalam dia sangat panik.

"aku hanya kebetulan lewat kok" jawab Inggris sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

'aku kan tidak tanya.'

Indonesia sweatdrop.

Melupakan ketidak jelasan Inggris, Indonesia segera mempersilahkannya masuk, namun Inggris hanya menatap Indonesia tanpa melangkahkan kakinya sedikitpun. Kelihatannya Inggris tampak ragu. Indonesia berdoa semoga bukan karena rumahnya yang 'agak' berantakan yang menjadi alasan mengapa Inggris ragu untuk memasuki rumahnya.

"Inggris?"

"eh, iya maaf aku melamun."

Dengan perlahan Inggris memasuki rumah Indonesia dan menyamankan dirinya disofa ruang tamu. Tetapi keraguan masih tampak diwajah Inggris.

"mmm...Indonesia sebenarnya aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu."

DEG...

Gawat...

'tamat riwayatku.'

"a..apa itu?"

Indonesia harap-harap cemas, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Semoga apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Inggris meletakan sebuah kotak yang ia bawa diatas meja. Sebuah kotak kecil yang sederhana namun terpancar aura yang mengerikan. Melihat hal itu membuat Indonesia pasrah.

"bukalah."

Indonesia membuka kotak tersebut dengan sangat perlahan, sambil mulutnya terus merapalkan mantra-mantra yang tidak jelas. Jantung Indonesia sudah tidak terkendali detakannya. Indonesia merasa hal ini lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan film-film seram miliknya.

TA...DA...

Benda pemberian Inggris adalah sebuah makanan (atau arang) terkutuk yang amat sangat legendaris. **SCONE** itulah namanya...

Ingin rasanya Indonesia menangis.

"se..sebenarnya aku mau memberikannya pada Amerika tapi dia menolaknya"

Indonesia ingin menghajar Amerika sekarang juga.

Perasaan Indonesia bercampur aduk. Sebenarnya ia kasihan pada Inggris dan berusaha ingin menghiburnya dengan memakan scone tersebut hanya saja Indonesia masih mau hidup lebih lama.

Karena pada dasarnya Indonesia adalah personifikasi negara yang baik mau tidak mau ia harus memakan scone tersebut. Inggris sudah jauh-jauh membawakannya **(walaupun awalnya bukan untuknya) **tidak mungkin ia menolak hal itu, bisa-bisa Inggris sedih.

"te..terima kasih aku makan ya."

Inggris menatap Indonesia dengan mata berbinar-binar. Indonesia pasrah.

'jika aku mati tolong jangan buat scone lagi.'

Indonesia mengambil satu buah scone dari kotak dan memasukan kedalam mulutnya dan...

Tik..tok...tik...tok...

Tidak ada yang terjadi.

Indonesia sudah bersorak-sorak riang didalam hati namun lama-lama kok ada yang aneh ya...

Ukhh...dug...

Indonesia pingsan.

"Indonesia kau kenapa?"

Ya sisanya bisa kalian tebak, yang pasti sekarang Indonesia dibawa dengan sebuah mobil ambulan menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Tetap Indonesia masih beruntung karena bukan mobil jenazahlah yang membawanya.

'terima kasih tuhan.'

Disisi lain Inggris...

"sepertinya Indonesia salah makan, dasar harusnya ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, benar-benar seperti Ameirka saja"

Inggris tidak menyadari kalau Indonesia seperti itu dikarenakan scone buatannya.

Ck..ck...ck... benar-benar Inggris ini...

THE END

.

Maaf ceritanya benar-benar kacau dan tidak jelas -_-

R n R?

Please...


End file.
